Aerosol cans and/or spray guns are now widely used in Beauty and Barber Shops to apply setting and holding agents to hair.
As a practical matter, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to insure that all particulate material in the spray is applied to the hair, and it has been found that a great deal becomes suspended in the air within the shop. The breathing in of this suspended material is often found to be unpleasant by both customers and operators of the shop, and exposure to large amounts of such material over a protracted period of time may prove dangerous to the health of shop operators.
With a view toward partially alleviating the situation, exhaust fans have commonly been used to withdraw shop air contaminated with particulate spray material and discharge same to the outside atmosphere. Conventional exhaust fans are however, expensive to install and difficult to clean. Moreover, such fans are normally run continuously, such that the noise level within the shop is maintained at a high level throughout the working day.